La Vida Entera
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha, dos adultos, dos divorciados, ambos sin pasados trágicos o victimarios, solo un gran error de por medio que los unía, vivir por vivir, seguir el patrón, la reglas, lo correcto, los había llevado a buscar un nuevo comienzo, a intentar darle sabor a su existir. Era el retorno o el olvido, era el volver a comenzar o caminar para atrás, el destino, la casualidad.


Mis sasuhitas, estoy de vuelta. Les traigo esta pequeña historia, que estaba en el baúl de mis escritos, inspirada en una canción, será corta solo unos cuantos capítulos, mi idea era un one shot, pero hubiera sido muy largo. Los quiero mis sasuhinitas, espero les guste y quieran continuación.

Un comienzo poco común…

¿El retorno existe? ¿De verdad se puede empezar de nuevo?, ¿una mancha negra puede volverse blanca?, ¿un reglón torcido puede enderezarse? ¿El querer es poder?, ¡Patrañas!, no siempre pides y se te dará, no todo era color de rosa, e increíblemente feliz. Muchas veces la vida es gris, amarga, con tonalidades más negras que blancas, y no es porque yo lo decidiera, si no era la existencia que me había tocado vivir.

Como si realmente fuera posible que algo te cambiara la vida entera, quite el play de la música en mi teléfono, ni yo entendía porque escuchaba una y otra vez esa maldita canción, quizás mi subconsciente era lo que deseaba, un ángel que apagara mi furia. Hice mis audífonos aún lado y tire al suelo mi eterno e inseparable vicio; el cigarro, la nicotina y ese recuerdo tenue en mi mente era mi placebo para mis oscuros recuerdos. Pasaba de los treinta años ¿y que había hecho de mi vida?, ¿Qué cojones había hecho de sobresaliente como para que enorgullecerme?, era un borrego más, hice las cosas que hace toda persona de mi edad, lo que se hace, sin preguntarme o cuestionarme si era lo que quería, si era lo que necesitaba. Claro un Uchiha no podía darse el lujo de vivir lejos de los estándares de la familia. ¿Y que había conseguido?, pensó mientras se revolvía el cabello con la mano y buscaba su portafolio en la mesa de aquel café casi inerte, de aquel gris e inhóspito balcón.

Si claro, ¿Qué había conseguido?... Un divorcio con Sakura, de igual manera esa idea no lo afectaba de maneras catastróficas, si lo pensaba era algo lógico, se había casado con la pelirosa por casarse, nunca había sentido esa chispa que presumen los enamorados, o esos sentimientos de cursilerías que veía en la parejitas. Se caso con ella por un simple razón, tenía más de dos años de relación con ella, su padre le había cuestionado para cuando la formalidad de la relación y pues opto por desposar a la pelirosa ¿eso era lo que se hacía no?, así quizás podría empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida como un persona casada y en cariñarse, poco a poco se darían esas cursilerías, pero o lastima, que equivocado estaba, la chica lo volvía loco, sus celos, su control excesivo simplemente lo desquiciaban, a tal punto que muchas veces prefería estar hasta el tope de trabajo, que tener que comer si quiera con ella. Pero no podía negar que también era agradable cuando la chica de ojos de color jade se encontraba de talante, encontrarla y no sentir la soledad retumbante de su apartamento, él se dejaba llevar por la rutina de un matrimonio, incluso estaba dispuesto a tener hijos si la pelirosa así lo hubiera querido. Pero no, tenía ideas muy diferentes de vida y lo que un matrimonio implicaba, ella demandaba cosas que para él no era tan fáciles proporcionarle, ¿y qué paso?, era un cornudo, divorciado, con una vida monótona, sin sabor que no había presentado ninguna objeción porque cambiarla ¿Por qué?, ni él lo sabía.

Se paró dejando el dinero suficiente como para cubrir la cuenta y dejar una decente propina, salió del lugar arrancando suspiros patéticos de las empleadas. Camino hasta el estacionamiento, y con algo de fastidio, esquivo los pequeños chorros de agua que salían de al lado del edificio, por la repentina lluvia que había albergado en el lugar. Encontró su vehículo y subió girando la llave, y haciendo ronronear el motor del volvo.

—Listo vámonos, perdóname la demora pero te juro que había fila, ya me moje toda, te va tocar prestarme ropa— ¡Qué diablos! Miró sobresaltado, a la chica que había subido en el lado del copiloto en su coche, ¿y esta qué?, dijo observando a la peli azul, era hermosa, su pálida y blanca piel se asomaba en el ligero escote de su saco color rojo, su cabello negro caía como cascada hasta su cadera, su piernas desnudas por la falda de tubo que traía, brillaban por la gotas de lluvia que las habían empapado.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada Neji-niisan?- Pronunció enderezándose y volteándome a ver, cuando sus ojos violoncellos, se abrieron con tal impacto, mientras que sus mejillas se llenaban de colorote a tal punto que sentía que se desmallaría.

—Hola —Agregue burlón—Creo que mi nombre no es Neji, soy Sasuke y ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? —Le dije con malicia, mientras mi vista se deleitaba con lo desnudo de sus piernas.

—Eto, eto, eto. Gomenasai, disculpe por favor, me confundí de vehículo. ¡Por kamisa Hinata!—A jaja ¿con que Hinata?, bonito, pero muy bonito nombre.

—Cálmate, es un accidente que a cualquiera le puede pasar. —Claro que no, ¿pero que más le decía?, la chiquilla sí que parecía atolondrada y confundida.

—Tengo que irme, gomen— abrió la puerta del coche y salió velozmente, sin nada de tacto, otro poco y tropieza, cerro de un portazo y sin que pudiera decir nada, la vi correr, hasta el inicio del estacionamiento, un carro se había parqueado a recibirla, y era casi idéntico al mío, bendita casualidad.

Conduje con un intentó estúpido de sonrisa, entre al estacionamiento del condominio, mi lugar disponible como siempre, y en mi mente seguía el lascivo pensamiento de su piernas largas. Gruñí, esa chiquilla me había provocado tanto ímpetu con solo una vista de sus piernas, que realmente me estaba convenciendo que todos teníamos un instinto primitivo. Baje, salude secamente con la mano al guardia. Cuando recordé que había dejado el portafolio en el asiento trasero, con fastidio regrese, sin mirar al guardia, abrí y mi mirada quedo fascinada con lo que había en el piso del asiento del copiloto, su bolsa, la bolsa, así era la bolsa de Hinata, me deleitaba al predicar su nombre en mi pensamiento. La tome y subí con una estúpida risa a mi apartamento, a tal punto que él vigilante me había mirado de mañera extraña y como no, cualquier en sus cinco sentidos mirando a un tipo con un bolso rojo en la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensaría que es gay, o algún tipo de enfermo con un fetiche extraño. Cerré y avente el saco como el portafolio en el sillón, me senté en un lado y como niño con juguete nuevo observe la clásica y compacta bolsa de la chica, con una delgada cadena color oro, eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que volver a verla para entregarle el bolso y eso me emocionaba.

Abrí el bolso, poco efectivo, algunas tarjetas de debito y de crédito, una foto suya abrazada con el que parecía su padre, ella traía un uniforme, claro de chef, era chef, esto cada vez me gustaba más. Y voilá, del lado derecho estaba su gafete de empleada, si hubiera bebido algo, lo hubiera escupido ¡carajo!, ¿Así que era ella?, claro que lo era decía "Hinata Hyuga", ella era la chef que había deleitado su paladar más de una vez, por la que regresaba a un restaurante tan pretencioso, por ese delicioso filete miñone, que le recordaba la cocina de su madre, ¡Carajo! Y él todo el maldito tiempo pensando que se trataba de un hombre.

.

.

.

 _Lo dulce y amargo de la vida…_

Condenado y volteado día, ¿Cómo diablos había sido capaz de subirse al coche equivocado?, sí claro que había cometido equivocaciones como cualquier persona normal, como confundir la sal con la azúcar, ¿a quién no le había pasado?, pero subirse al coche de un desconocido y olvidar su cartera, era hasta el colmo para ella. ¿Y ahora como la encontraría?, no era como de poner un encabezado en el periódico: chico _sexy de cabellos negro y ojos seductores, dueño del coche en el cual me subí por equivocación, olvide mi bolso ¿podría regresármelo?..._

¡Ridícula!, se autogolpeo la frente, y acomodo su uniforme, había pasado la noche entera en vela por ese justo motivo, recriminándose, había derramado el café, su pelo no lograba acomodarse de ninguna manera. Naruto le había enviado mensaje diciéndole, que se arrepentiría por no haber cedido ante la idea del divorcio, y para el colmo de los males, le toco pararse una hora más temprano para ir caminando hasta el restaurante, tendría que pedirle algo de efectivo prestado a Ino, por el momento, hasta pedir la reposición de su tarjeta. ¡Maldita semana de locos!, cuando más necesitaba su coche, este estaba en el taller. Suspiro y automotivandose, aliso su pantalón de vestir, y salió de su ahora solitario apartamento. A pesar de todas las complicaciones amargas que había tenido, no podía negar que se sentía libre y sin un peso menos en sus hombros, por fin el divorcio había salido después de dos años, de largas peleas con él rubio. Claro que al principio había sido difícil, había amado como loca a ese idiota rubio ¿Y cómo le pago?, engañándola con una pelirosa vulgar que había conocido en un bar, ¿desde cuándo él que era su marido iba a un bar? ¿Y sin ella?, aún recordaba sus palabras, sus últimas palabras restregándole en la cabeza: " _no hiciste nada Hinata, fuiste la esposa perfecta, pero en veces lo perfecto es cansado y agobiante, Sakura me hizo sentir vivo nuevamente, y no quiero seguir mi vida como una perfecta casa de muñecas sin ninguna emoción",_ escusas y patrañas, pero su niisan siempre había tenido razón, ese tonto rubio ni él mismo había sabido lo que quería, y pensando que su amor sería incondicional la traicionó. Ella sabía que no se había equivocado, uno año después volvió para pedirle perdón. Pero ella ya no era la misma chica tonta, el amor caduca, la mentira, la traición habían sido perfectas para acabar no solo su autoestima, si no con todo el respeto que sentía por él chico.

Suspiro dándose cuenta que el camino había sido mucho más corto de lo que había pensado, estaba enfrente del restaurante, de su santuario, donde sus manos se expresaban y nada más que los sabores y sus sentidos sensibilizados importaban.

.

.

.

Se limpiaba la frente con un pedazo de toallita húmeda en el baño, había sido un día de locos, nunca en su vida había tenido que preparar tantos platillos como hoy, o eso pensaba. Pero estaba rozagante, extasiada por la satisfacción que le daba su trabajo. Salió del baño y miró la sonrisa aterradora de Ino, si "la sonrisa", la cual le decía que tenía algo entre manos, o que incluía alguna especie de tortura para ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es para ti— Dijo tendiéndole una rosa roja, y una pequeña nota con una caligrafía impecable. "Gracias por tu exquisito sazón, me trae gratos recuerdos", en automático me sonroje.

—Irala que guardadito te lo tenías- me decía Ino golpeándome con su codo.

—No se dé que hablas

—Hinata por favor él tipo es todo un adonis y tiene sentado ahí desde dos horas esperando a que la gente se vaya para poder hablarte.

—No se dé que me hablas, no lo conozco y no me interesa.

—Wooo de verdad no mientes, no sabes de quien te hablo. ¡Rayos!, pensé que por fin después de tanto tiempo te darías una oportunidad con alguien. — Me miró triste, pero en automático su mirada se iluminó — ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Me reí para mí —Adelante todo tuyo— La vi sonreír, y salir con su aun uniforme puesto a encuentro del extraño. Comencé a limpiar mi área, terminando de guardar los ingredientes frescos y sobrantes cuando la vi regresar a Ino, a una velocidad veloz hasta para ella misma.

—Mentirosa— me dijo con un puchero en mano extendiéndome otra nota.

"Olvidaste tu bolso en mi coche anoche"

Carajo me puse roja, y maldecí.

-—La leíste Ino?

—Claro que lo hice, mentirosa

—Tengo que irme, no es lo que crees. Te juro que mañana te contare todo —dije dejándolo de mal modo, mientras me quitaba el uniforme.

—Me debes una grande Hinata— La escuche gritar, y Kiba me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Esta esperándote afuera— Hizo mención con burla, respire profundo y camine lentamente para no tropezarme, a la entrada del restaurante, ahí en uno de los escalones estaba él chico de la mirada hipnotízate.

.

.

.

¿El retorno o una página nueva?

Aún no entendía mis actitudes, casi por inercia saliendo de la compañía, había tomado el volante y como si estuviera en piloto automático, en un parpadear ya estaba enfrente del restaurante, con un solo pensamiento "ordenar, y verla", tenía esa necesidad inexplicable de volver a verla y decirle, _aquí tienes, ¿me aceptas un copa?_ , quería ver nuevamente un sonrojo, o saber de ella. Esa sensación de que ella me había cautivado me ponía estúpidamente nervioso y eso nunca había pasado en mi. Yo era craneal, cien por ciento cabeza, cero emociones, pero ahora actuaba por instinto por una absurda corazonada de conocerla, de cambiar la página, de volver a escribir, lo que nunca me había dado oportunidad. Cortejarla porque deseaba hacerlo, conocerla porque ella me intrigaba. Se veía que la chica estaba muerta de nervios, caminaba con lentitud acercándose a mí y a dos escalones de estar justo enfrente de mí, observe como su pie se falseo.

— ¡Cuidado!— dije encaminándome, y viendo como su cuerpo iba directo al piso, inclinándome y en un solo movimiento la tome por la cintura impidiendo que callera al piso, la mire directamente a los ojos y ella a mí, me reflejé ante lo claro de su mirada, y mire como el colorete en sus mejillas comenzó a nacer, la enderece, y soltándola lentamente le cuestione.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eto, eto, eto, yo… —otra vez su tartamudeo al hablar, ¿Por qué carajo me parecía tan adorable?— Sí estoy bien, gracias. Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿Enserio me iba a hablar de usted?, sonreí burlón. Esta chica, me estaba sacando mi lado desconocido.

—Solo entregarte tu bolso, ¿siempre lo dejas en los autos de desconocidos? — Uzp creo que me había pasado. La chica se estaba hiperventilando. —Es juego, el auto de tu novio o marido es igual al mio, puede pasar — Para alguien tan despistado como tú, frunció la ceja y exclamó.

—Creí haberme disculpado, sí es igual y no tengo marido o novio— Eso último me agrado bastante.

—Si te disculpaste, y como no tienes novio o marido no tendrás problema en tomar una copa conmigo. — Sonreí lascivamente, como el lobo observando a caperucita. Ella orbito de tal manera los ojos que realmente quería carcajearme. Esta chica no dejaba de provocarme un coctel de emociones, me sentía realmente desconocido, como cuando exploras por primera vez un bosque, o esperabas con ansias navidad cuando solo eres un crio para ver tus regalos.

—Ni te conozco, que tal si eres un psicópata o algo así— No pude evitarlo y solté una pequeña carcajeada. — ¿Qué dijiste, le llevo su bolso, le coqueteo un poco y la boba esta cae a mis pies?

Realmente era adorable, pocas o más bien ninguna mujer me había puesto tantos obstáculos para una simple copa.

—Si quieres darme mi bolsa te lo agradezco y si no, tírala, cancelare las tarjetas.

—Sería una lástima es un lindo bolso— dije intentado persuadirla.

—Si claro, no lo compre seguramente por ser un bolso horroroso. Es una lástima, puedes quedártelo— ¡Rayos!, estaba dando la vuelta y caminando directo de regreso al restaurante.

—Hinata, por favor espera. Solo será una copa, quiero conocerte, eh sido fan de tu comida por un año entero, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del restaurante, vengo seguido a pedir tu filete miñone. —Volteo levantando una ceja, y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

— ¿Así que tu eres el quisquilloso con la salsa de vino tinto, menta y chocolate?- Le asentí

— Creo que tu comida es lo único dulce que tengo en mi vida. — Yo mismo me había apenado ante mis palabras, pero era la verdad. Vi cómo se sonrojo, y asintió.

—De acuerdo pero solo una, mañana trabajo— Sonrió radiante y se posó enfrente de mí, esa sonrisa me deslumbro, me hipnotizo, era como si iluminara el gris de mi panorama. — Además vieron que me voy contigo, si no regreso entera, tendrás a media ciudad detrás de ti —agregó burlona. Le abrí la puerta del coche, y en cuanto arranque el vehículo, la música comenzó a sonar en automática, esa canción si esa canción, justo iba apagar el estéreo cuando sentí, un ligero roce de su mano.

—No la quites, esa canción es deliciosamente torturante— dijo con melancolía— no sé que tiene pero me encanta.

—A mi igual— dije acelerando y cruzando la ciudad.

.

.

.

Hinata, me pronunciaba en mi pensamiento una y otra vez, con calma su nombre era como un mantra para mí. ¡Carajo!, sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella era exquisita. Me estaba provocando con solo verlas unas horas, todo lo que en mi adolescencia no había sentido, todo lo que en mi matrimonio ni siquiera había experimentado. Me sentía un estúpido sentimental, pero esa sensación me sacaba de lo gris y común de mi vida.

 _Horas atrás_

— _Un wisky en las rocas por favor._

— _Igual que la señorita, pero doble por favor._

 _Él mesero se fue en silencio, mientras que en el fondo de ese bar, Sasuke se impregnaba de la presencia de Hinata._

— _Así que tienes un año, comiendo en el restaurante. Si te gusta tanto mi comida, no entiendo como nunca me felicitaste o algo así— dijo temerosa._

— _Si hubiera sabido que eras tan linda, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho._

— _Basta quieres, eso no va a funcionar conmigo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _No te ofendas pero no pareces del tipo que busque algo serio— sí, que me gustaba su sinceridad._

— _Ni tu del tipo de chica que busque al malo de película— se sonrojo, era adorable._

— _Soy del tipo de chica, que no busca nada, ni espera nada._

— _Ja eres justo mi tipo— Hizo un puchero mientras elevaba la ceja y recibía la copa del mesero. —Soy divorciado y algo amargado, así que no esperes el gran cortejo de mi parte.-Me miro asombrada._

— _Eto, creo que entramos en la misma categoría, también soy divorciada— valla tremendo idiota él que dejo ir a este ángel._

— _¿Hijos?_

— _No, él no sentía preparado— agregó burlona, pero ante la sinceridad de esas ligeras palabras, la plática fluyo con la calma de un lirio acuático en un estanque._

.

.

.

—Ey idiota despierta, ¿Qué tanto piensas Sasuke?

—Estúpido Kakashi, ¿Por qué me golpeas baka?

— Estas como idiota viendo a la nada, mientras te hablo sobre los reportes y no expresas ninguna palabra, si sigues así de idiotizado se te va a meter una mosca a la boca. — Lo mire cabreado— Te dejo los informes, hay que hacer el reporte de autos vendidos y exportados de este mes.

—Pues te esperas porque ya es hora de mi salida y voy por Hinata

— ¿Y esta buena?

— Kakashi, no te pases idiota.

— Claro que lo está para traerte como te trae.

— Mira idiota, lárgate.

— Lo bueno que soy accionista o ya me hubieras corrido, condenado emo gruñon.

—Te vale cojones

Tome mi saco, le pase de lado, acelere el vehículo, mire las flores que lleva el asiento del copiloto, si que le tenía que agradecer a Karin por conseguirlas, como asistente sí que era útil y como amiga, se podría decir que era la única que tenía. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, desde ese día, si cuatro meses, desde que la monotonía no era una molestia. Nunca le había gustado victimizarse, tenía un buen trabajo, una familia que se preocupaba por él, y que veía poco, pero nunca había sido feliz, su vida era simple, sin complicaciones pero sin ningún matiz, su vida era una inercia, y ahora, ahora ella le había mostrado tantas cosas en poco tiempo. Era como si él tiempo hubiera sido predilecto, viviría la misma aburrida vida nuevamente sin pensarlo, si eso le traía a Hinata a su vida.

Llegue a su trabajo, me estacione como lo pidió y baje del vehículo, y ahí venia ella preciosa caminando lentamente mientras el viento le mecía el cabello.

—Hola— me sonrió radiante.

—Hola preciosa— posesivamente, pase mi mano por su cintura y le di un ligero beso en los labios. Como siempre, se sonrojo y le abrí la puerta para entrar al auto.

—De que sirve que ya me entregaran mi auto, si tú no me dejas usarlo— dijo burlona.

—Me encanta ser tu chofer nena, ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mí apartamento, te tengo una sorpresa. — No pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

—Perfecto.

.

.

.

—Entra— pronunció abriendo la puerta, sí que se notaba que era su casa, color lila por donde quiera, llena de luz, de flores, perfecta como ella. —Siéntate, ya traigo la cena—dijo señalando la bolsa que llevaba el mano.

—Eso es trampa, lo trajiste del restaurante— entró haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que no, yo soy la chef— me encantaba hacerla repelar— vio mi sonrisa maldosa y me aventó un cojín del sofá. Coloco los platos y me pare a ayudarle con lo demás, cenamos igual que siempre, platicándonos de nuestros días, de las cosas que nos gustaban o incomodaban. Yo no era un tipo parlanchin, ni ella tampoco a como la había conocido, pero ambos teníamos sed de el otro, saber nuestro día, nuestros proyectos.

—Y mi sorpresa, empiezo a tener la sospecha que solo me timaste.

—Así es, tenía que regresarte tu sucia artimaña, por un mes, cada día me regresaste un objeto, tarjeta, gafete o hasta ticket que había en mi bolso. —Agregó sacándome la lengua, y en un impulso me puse de pie, y la jale hasta mí.

—Y funcionó lindura.

— ¡Creo que sí?

—¿Crees?— Rió y fundí mi boca con su boca, comencé a besarla un poco subido de tono, pero es que lo aterciopelado de su lengua, su calor, su aroma, era un vicio, podía dejarme los labios machados con gusto, si eran por besarla intensamente.

—Ya basta — Dijo separándose con sonrojo, y escapando de mi agarre mientras gruñía, vi como se perdió en la cocina y de repente la luz se apago, y ella entraba con un pastel a la sala con una vela- ¿Creíste que pasaría desapercibido tu cumpleaños sasuke-kun?

— ¿Pero como supiste?, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba— siempre había sido un día gris, así que nunca le había dado importancia.

— Un pajarito pelirrojo me lo dijo—Pronunció dándome un beso en los labios- vamos cariño pide un deseo.

— ¿Estas en autocomplacencias?

—Puede ser— dijo pícaramente, sople la vela y sentí como me embarraba la cara con chocolate, gruñí quitándole el pastel de las manos y besándola con desespero, la subí a la barra y sentí como gimió ante mi contacto.

—Sé que es pronto, pero Te amo, te amo, es como si estuviera hecha para ti— Dijo apenada y algo jadeante mientras sus brazos estaban sobre mi cuello. Le sonreí lascivamente y quitándome el saco y aventándolo al sofá le conteste.

—También te amo, como loco, no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo.

Antes de alguna respuesta, la bese hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, me deshice de la corbata, mientras ella con su timidez me desabotonaba la camisa, y yo besaba su cuello, sentí como enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera.

— ¿Dónde?

—Al fondo amor— como poseído la cargue, y a pasos que más bien parecían zancadas la lleve a la habitación, perfecto, plenamente iluminada por la luz que entraba del balcón, la deje en la cama y seguí besándola, acariciaba su cabello, me di el tiempo para saborear su boca, besarla con mesura y ternura, eran los sentimientos que ella me provoca, quería poseerla de todas las maneras posibles, pero ella, era un flor, una flor que debía ser tratada con la calma del mundo, con intención de no marchitarla, con la calma como para sentir su textura, grabarme su delicioso aroma, guardarme en mi memoria su belleza única y nata. Poco a poco los besos subieron de tono, las caricias fueron más largas y demandantes, la ropa poco a poco nos estorbaba, sentirla, terna, era lo único que necesitaba.

Mi pantalón cayó al piso, igual que mis zapatos y en uno solo movimiento me quite los calcetines, le ayude a Hinata a deshacerse del vestido de manga larga que llevaba y quitarle las medias mientras acariciaba sus kilométricas medias, había sido un deleite…

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, lo soy mala y lo deje en lo suculento, pero entenderán el porqué, esto será corto, pero quiero dejarles toda la amenidad posible.

Sayonará, y si fue de su agrado háganmelo saber, y nos leemos en unos días, espero el mensaje que estoy empezando a plasmar lo intrigue.

Besitos kawaiis


End file.
